Gone
by JesSickUh
Summary: Logan finds Marie
1. Gone

Gone  
  
There's a thousand words that I could say  
  
To make you come home, yeah  
  
Seems so long ago you walked away  
  
and left me alone  
  
And maybe I was too blind to see  
  
that you needed a change  
  
Was it something I said  
  
to make you turn away  
  
To make you walk out and leave me cold  
  
If I could just fine a way  
  
to make it so you were right here,  
  
right now  
  
Chorus:  
  
I've been sitting here  
  
Can't get you off my mind  
  
I'm tryin'my best to be a man and be strong  
  
I drove myself insane  
  
wishing I could touch your face  
  
But the truth remains, you're  
  
Gone  
  
Now I don't wanna make excuses, baby  
  
Won't change the fact that you're gone  
  
But if there's something that I could do,  
  
won't you please let me know  
  
The time is passing so slowly now  
  
Guess that's my life without you  
  
And maybe I could change my everyday,  
  
but baby I don't want to  
  
So I'll just hang around  
  
and find some things to do  
  
To take my mind off missing you  
  
And I know in my heart,  
  
you can't say that you don't love me too  
  
Please say you do, yeah  
  
What will I do  
  
If I can't be with you  
  
Tell me who where will I turn to,  
  
baby who will I be  
  
Now that we are apart,  
  
am I still in your heart  
  
Baby why can't you see  
  
That I need you here with me.  
  
Gone.  
  
He couldn't believe she was really gone.  
  
Logan squinted as the sunlight peeked through the curtains. He had been sitting in the same spot all night. Ever since she left. She never even looked back. He heard everyone starting their daily routines. He sensed somebody walking up to him but he was in no mood to talk anyone. "Lemme alone." he growled. Jubilation Lee looked at him indignantly, standing her ground. "Why should I Wol-ver-ine?" she said spitting out each syllable. "You did this. You're the one who's to blame for every crappy thing she's ever gone through since she met you. "I said lemme alone," he bellowed. "Whatsa matter? The Big Bad Wolverine afraid of the truth? You are one cold- hearted son of a-  
  
Logan leapt up to his feet.his claws inches from the young girl's face. Jubilee wasn't fazed. She stared at the man indignantly. Logan realized what he was doing and shame filled his face. "Just go." Jubilee turned around and walked off in a huff. She turned her head and glared at him one more time for good measure.  
  
Logan cursed at himself. He knew the real reason he had lashed out at the girl. She had hit a nerve and boy did she hit it hard! He wasn't gonna hurt the kid. Just wanted to get her to leave him alone. The girl was Marie's best friend after all. It wouldn't make him look too good if he had sunk those claws of his into her chest. Logan was in pain. The kind of pain that even Wolverine couldn't recover from.  
  
He thought about what Jubes had said. It was his fault. He completely took her for granted in the worst way. Each time he left, he knew he hurt her. Yet he also knew that she would always be there for him to go back to. On the other hand, she was never certain if he would come back at all. Logan knew he would always come back for her. Nothing.nothing on God's green earth could keep him away from her. It never occurred to him that one day, the tables would be turned. That he would be left with the empty hollow feeling that only his Marie could fill.  
  
The thing with Mariko had been the last straw. Her leaving wasn't done out of spite. His Marie wasn't like that. At least not with him. Especially not with him. He made a snap decision that moment. He got up from his place on the couch and bounded up the stairs two at a time. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, he grabbed his now worn out duffel bag from the closet. It wasn't empty. There was already something in there. A surge of hope flew through him. Maybe it was something from Marie. A memento to remember her by. He shook the bag and out fell a bright yellow discman. Opening the discman, he found that there was already a disc in there. Marked on the cd was a single word. "Gone" Intrigued by this strange package; he wondered what it could mean. Oh well, he would have time to figure it out on the road. When he wasn't busy scouring every town and city for Marie, that is. He threw a few clothes into the bag and grabbed his leather jacket off the back of his chair. He stuck a cigar in his mouth and checked his pocket to see if he had a lighter with him. Instead of a lighter, he found a note.  
  
Hey Wolvie,  
  
Sorry I was so hard on u back there. U have to admit.u deserved it. Besides, I had to make sure my plan would work. The cd? Well that's yours to keep.but the discman is just on loan. I'll be expecting it back when (not if) u bring her home. You probably think the guys on the cd are just a bunch of pansies, but u don't strike me as the poetic type so this song will have to do. For the record.I always knew u loved her. What pissed me off was the crappy way you had of showing it. Find her.and find her soon. You're not the only one that misses her around here u know. Just remember, anytime u feel the urge to just give up, put the song on repeat. If that doesn't work.well than u better be ready to become my new best friend. Picture it Wolvie, shopping sprees and fashion shows galore! *insert evil grin here*  
  
Jubilation Lee  
  
P.S. I KNEW I could break you!  
  
Logan chuckled to himself. The kid was smart. Not to mention, a lot braver than he thought. Well she had being Marie's best friend as an advantage. Logan walked downstairs into the kitchen. "Don't come home empty handed," Jean said as she walked into view. Cyke came in and tossed his car keys to Logan. Not one scratch Logan.or I'll shoot a hole through your balls!" Logan raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Well u can't ride around town with a girly picnic basket on the back of your bike, now can you," asked Jean.  
  
"That's something only a pansy would do right?" Scott said w/ a grin.  
  
Jubes came into the kitchen to say goodbye to Logan. "Don't come back alone Wolvie", she warned.  
  
"Or what? What are u gonna do little girl?"  
  
Jubes smiled wickedly.  
  
"If u don't come back with my best friend.I'll track down every member of 'Nsync and have them serenade you every night for the rest of your life.!  
  
"You're a sick kid, u know that?''  
  
"Eh.I try."  
  
With that, he grabbed the picnic basket and his duffel bag. He was out the door before anyone could say "Bye Bye Bye." 


	2. Walk Away

Title: Walk Away Author: JesSickUh Email: un33kpnay1@yahoo.com Disclaimer: If I owned Logan, I would die happy.but then again, I wouldn't be happy.cuz I'd be dead... Archive Rights: DDFH and someday soon.WRFA. If u want, all u gotta do is ask. Rating:PG-15 Summary: Logan finds Rogue Category: Angst Series: I think I'm gonna work this into a series. Hven't thought of a name yet though. Feedback: Please with a Logan on top? Well preferably I'd like to be on top every now and then too.but whatever! Warnings: Still fairly new at this. Don't flame too badly Author's Notes: I added a couple of elements from the soap Days of Our Lives. Will include more DOOL stuff in later chapters. The song Walk Away can be found on Christina Aguilera's latest album, Stripped. Thank you/Dedications: Karen for editing my stuff.   
  
It wasn't until he was on the road that Logan realized that he had no idea where he was headed. He just bolted out of the mansion like a bat out of hell without any kind of plan whatsoever. He grabbed the built in communicator that Scott had installed in the car and dialed the mansion. As if reading his mind, the professor's voice entered Logan's mind. "She's in Salem Logan," he told him. "As in.witch trials.that Salem?" "Yes, at a club called The Blue Note." "Thanks Charlie," Logan replied.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
Rogue sat at the bar of the Blue note, waiting for her turn to go on stage. She liked Salem. It was a nice place to settle down. From the stories she heard from the locals, strange things always seemed to be happening there. In her mind, that alone made Salem a perfect place for a mutant like her. She recalled a story that a man had told her on the day of her arrival. Something about one of Salem's most beloved citizens, and a doctor at that, had been possessed by the devil. Marie also kept hearing about a man named Stefano DiMera. So far, everyone she managed to make small talk with had warned her to stay away from anyone with the DiMera name. Apparently, Stefano was a man who kept coming back to life; no matter how many times he "died." She wasn't worried. She knew she could protect herself. After all, she was the "untouchable girl," wasn't she? Somehow she felt safe from ridicule in this strange town, where strange things seemed to be a daily occurrence. Nobody would think anything differently about the strange southern gal that came traipsing through their happy little town one day.  
She snapped out of her reverie when the band on stage had stopped playing. The owner motioned for her to come up as he took the mic. "And now for your listening pleasure, everyone give a warm round of applause for.what's your name hon?" he whispered. "Rogue", she replied. "Rogue," he said as he walked offstage and stared at her curiously. Rogue took her place at the mic, as she thought about the name she had given the man. She was Rogue now. She didn't want to be known as anyone else. Ever since she left home, Marie no longer existed. That was until Logan came along. After that, she became Marie again. His Marie. For the third time in her life, she was starting all over again. She looked up and noticed that the music had started and she still hadn't uttered a word. "Dammit Rogue," she told herself. Now is not the time to be daydreaming. You can go back to Loganland when the song's over." She cleared her throat and asked the band to start over. The sound of piano keys gave her a cue to start singing. She held the mic with one hand, her lips practically kissing the mouthpiece. When she opened her mouth, she was surprised at how low and sultry her voice came out.  
  
What do you do When you know something's bad for you But you still can't let go?  
  
Rogue closed her eyes and pictured Logan's hazel ones staring at her as she started into song.  
  
Logan walked into the club and just as he thought, Marie's scent was growing stronger with his every step. Logan needed no more confirmation than her sweet smell. The man on stage didn't even need to announce her name to know that he had come to the right place. He quickly grabbed a table in the back and ordered a beer.  
  
The question she had voiced over the microphone caught him so totally off guard that he choked on his beer. "Hey man, you okay," the man at the next table asked. Logan just grunted, too mesmerized by the sight of her to utter a word. Marie's beautiful brown hair was cascading in soft waves down her back, while her distinguishing white locks were framing her face. He gulped as he took in the rest of her appearance. Logan tore his gaze from her face long enough to admire the white satin dress that hugged her at all the right places. Logan's imagination went into overdrive, as did his heart. He imagined himself sliding one strap off her shoulder.then the other. The dress would fall to the floor and he would start to caress her skin, which he imagined to be as soft as the fabric of the gown. With that dress on.and oh God that voice.he felt like he was truly in the presence of an angel. He was glad she couldn't see him. He downed the rest of his beer in one gulp and watched the rest of her performance.  
  
I was naïve Your love was like candy Artificially sweet I was deceived by the wrapping Got caught in your web And I learned how to bleed  
  
I was prey in your bed  
  
And devoured completely  
  
My God, is that what she thought of him and his feelings for her? She made it seem like their relationship was nothing but a "wham, bam, thank you ma'am" kind of deal. He closed his eyes guiltily, knowing that it was his own fault that she felt that way. To anyone else in the audience, she was just another woman singing an angsty love song, but the emotions Logan felt flowing from her spoke volumes.  
Rogue gave an undetectable sigh as she delved into the chorus. It was the heart of the song. She felt as if she could have written the words herself. Her voice filled with emotion as she got more and more into the song. Images of Logan filled her head and she swallowed her tears. It was all she could do to keep from breaking down.  
  
And it hurts my soul  
  
Cause I can't let go All these walls are caving in I can't stop my suffering I hate to show that I've Lost control cause I keep going right back to the one thing that I need To get away from  
  
Mistake? Logan thought. "Is that what he was? What they were? Her words rang in his head like an endless chant.  
  
Need to get away from you. Need to walk away from you. Get away, walk away, walk away.  
  
Logan wanted to throw up. Sinking his claws into somebody's chest while their insides spewed all over the place - that he could take. Watching Cyke and Jean make googly eyes at each other every time they were in the same room.even that was bearable. But listening to Marie in such pain, knowing he was causing it.that was just too much. He got up so fast that he nearly knocked over the table. He ran straight into the men's room and dove for a stall. When he was sure that he was alone, he bent his head over the cool porcelain, and he retched.  
  
Rogue was momentarily startled by a movement at the back of the room. She saw a man get up and head straight for the restrooms. "Probably reached his limit on alcohol," she thought. Still, she could have sworn that the man looked like Logan. She dismissed the thought reminding herself that in her state of mind, even Urkel would look like Logan to her. She brought her focus back to the song. The last thing she needed was for her soft, sultry voice to turn into heaving sobs.  
  
I should have known  
  
That I was used for amusement Couldn't see through the smoke It was all an illusion  
  
Now I've been licking my wounds  
  
But the venom seeps deeper We both can seduce But darling you held me prisoner  
  
Logan walked back to his table when he had literally nothing left in him. Heaving a loud sigh, he looked up wistfully at the woman whom he had lost.  
  
I'm about to break  
  
I can't stop this ache I'm addicted to your allure And I'm feenin for a cure Every step I take Leads to one mistake I keep going right back To the one thing that I need I can't take this torn state I'm in Getting nothing in return What did I do to deserve The pain of this slow burn I keep going right back to the one thing that I need To walk away from  
  
When he left Xavier's he was in intent on finding Marie and dragging her home, kicking and screaming if need be. Now he realized it wasn't going to be that easy. She was hurt. Worst of all, she was pissed! It was impossible to convince her of anything when she was like this.  
  
Everytime I try to grasp for air  
  
I get smothered in despair it's never over, over  
  
Seems I cannot wake from this nightmare I let out a silent pray, let it be over, over Inside I'm screaming Begging, pleading, no more! Now what to do? My heart has been bruised So sad but it's true Each dream reminds me of you  
  
Rogue couldn't help choking up at the last couple of lines. Who was she kidding? People said that doing something you love could often help calm your nerves when you were agitated. This was having the exact opposite effect.  
  
And it hurts my soul  
  
Cause I can't let go All these walls are caving in I can't stop my suffering I hate to show that I've Lost control cause I keep going right back to the one thing that I need To get away from  
  
I'm about to break  
  
I can't stop this ache I'm addicted to your allure And I'm feenin for a cure Every step I take Leads to one mistake I keep going right back To the one thing that I need I can't take this torn state I'm in Getting nothing in return What did I do to deserve The pain of this slow burn I keep going right back to the one thing that I need To walk away from  
  
"But.I love you!" Logan didn't even realize he'd spoken aloud until the annoying man at the next table replied with "Yeah, she's a hot little number isn't she?" Logan snarled sensing the lust he could feel emitting from the jerk. All he knew was that the pretty boy better not make a pass at his girl, or there'd be hell to pay. The man looked taken aback by the Logan's reaction. "Geez, so-rry! Didn't know she was your girl," he said holding up both hands in defense. "You're a lucky guy." "Yeah," Logan muttered,"at least I was." 


	3. Tell Me Why

Title: Tell Me Why  
  
Author: JesSickUh  
  
Email: un33kpnay1@y...  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Logan...I wouldn't bother writing about  
  
it...I'd be living it baby!  
  
Archive Rights: WRFA,DDFH, fan fiction.net, and my yet to be titled/completed website You want it? Go ahead...I wanna feel special. Let me know if u  
  
take it.  
  
Rating: G...if I could write smut...I would  
  
Summary: Logan finds Marie, and they hash things out.sort of.  
  
Series: I dunno.maybe.  
  
Feedback: Please be gentle. I'm still new at this.  
  
Author's Notes: Didn't know what to call this one. I'm not a fan of  
  
Jean at ALL, but for some reason, I didn't write a badJean for this  
  
story. Since it's been a while since I've worked on this, here are  
  
the links to the first two segments of the  
  
story: and  
  
Thank you/Dedications: To all the faithful L/M shippers out there  
  
who provide me w/ lotsa good reading. To Karen for the awesome beta  
  
read.  
  
The crowd burst into a round of applause as Marie sang the  
  
last note of the song. Logan stood up with the audience as they  
  
gave her a standing ovation. He ignored the catcalls and the  
  
whistles made as Marie took a bow and walked off the stage. She made  
  
her way to the bar and was offered a drink by the bartender. "Here  
  
ya go darlin'." Marie winced at the sound of the endearment. She  
  
shook her head to rid herself of thoughts of Logan.  
  
"That was great darlin'."  
  
"Thank you sir - Logan?"  
  
Rogue stood up and was about to walk away but Logan was too fast for  
  
her. He took a hold of her wrist and willed her to face him. She  
  
kept her eyes down and refused to look him in the eye. Already  
  
feeling the sting of tears burning her eyelids, she sighed and led  
  
him to a secluded table in the corner.  
  
"Marie, did you really mean.what you said up there?"  
  
"Whaddya mean?"  
  
"I mean, it seems to me like you were singing from  
  
experience." She said nothing, only twiddling her fingers.  
  
"God Marie, how could you think so little of my feelings for  
  
you ? You know I love you.  
  
"But you love yourself more," she said trying to keep the  
  
bitterness out of her voice. "You can only stay with me for so long  
  
before you revert back to your loner status. Why Logan? Why are you  
  
so afraid of us.of me? What's out there that I can't give you?  
  
"You're right, I'm scared."  
  
"Of what? Whatever it is, you know we could face it  
  
together. That's when we're strongest. Why do you shut me out?" By  
  
then, the tears were streaming freely down her porcelain face.  
  
"Marie, I don't wanna burden you with my problems-  
  
"Well you should've thought of that before saving my life up  
  
on that statue. You're in here now Logan," she said pointing to  
  
her temple. "The good, the bad, and the ugly. You can't escape me  
  
any more than I can escape you.  
  
"So does that mean you want me back," he asked hopefully  
  
She sighed. "I'll always want you back Logan, but whether or not I'm  
  
actually going to take you back, that's another story.  
  
"Marie."  
  
"Here," she said scribbling something on a piece of paper  
  
and thrusting it into his hand. "You can reach me at this number.  
  
We can talk more tomorrow.  
  
"Marie, you won't be sorry. I promise you- She held her hand up, "  
  
I'm not promising anything, so don't you be making any promises you  
  
can't keep either."  
  
"Alright," he replied, knowing he should quit while he was ahead.  
  
When she turned and left, he couldn't help but smile to himself.  
  
Marie breathed in the fresh air as soon as she stepped  
  
outside. She wondered if she was doing the right thing or if she  
  
was setting herself up for another fall. She decided to call Jean  
  
as soon as she got back to her room. She knew her friend wouldn't  
  
mind, despite the late hour. Sighing again, she hailed a cab and  
  
headed back to the hotel. People often said things always looked  
  
better in the morning. In her case, it was the opposite, since  
  
morning was when she often woke up to find that Logan had once again  
  
taken off. She reminded herself that this time, it was her that  
  
did the running. If he didn't call tomorrow, then it wouldn't make  
  
a difference.or would it? Rogue paid the cab driver and walked  
  
begrudgingly up to her room. Once she was inside, she got ready for  
  
bed and "Jean," she said in her mind, "am I doing the right  
  
thing?" She was answered by a warm mental hug from the doctor.  
  
Satisfied, and exhausted, Rogue drifted off to a dreamless  
  
sleep. 


End file.
